Brothers
by thkq1997
Summary: Fives and his brothers, until there was only Fives left [ One-Shot ] [ AU ] Grammars check and fixed by my friend JediMayukiDaAWESOME


**Time**

**A/N: Ok, so this is my usual note about my story, I'm not good at writing in English, something came out and there you have it, thank you for your patience if you know me for my stories so far, it's a little late for this show but fiction are endless, so thank you for reading my crazy imagination, if you interesting in this fic, then head to my stories and you will find the rest of these clones stories there.**

**I don't know why I have to do this but, I do not own this show and its characters and so on, also I don't own an American's Citizenship. Thank you.**

**Thkq1997.**

Everything was not in place. No, everything was falling apart around him. His team mates are falling one by one, and just his luck, he just got hit.

His squad, the one he was fatefully assigned to, was a bunch of reckless di'kuts, involving a shab who can't control his anger and spray everything in his way, a crazy brother who always relays orders to his team through his helmet, and the rest, he doesn't even want to talk about it.

It was his squad, Domino squad of Kamino, a squad of useless clones and he was in it.

But after that final test of the citadel in Kamino, he realised he liked his squad, a squad of orders and a strong brotherhood, a squad of invincible, unbroken bonds, and it was his squad, and he wouldn't do anything to lose it.

But, war is war, and war took life, whenever he likes it or not, it was the day he hates the most, the day when he lost half of his beloved brothers in one place.

Cutcup, Droidbait, and Hevy. They didn't gone down without a fight, but they paid for it with their lives and left only one of his brothers behind.

Echo

And it was the proudest day of his life, when he became an ARC trooper, serving under the infamous company of the Legion of the 501st.

On all names he can choose, he chooses his own designation.

CT-27-5555, or Fives for short

Today, he was here, another day he was there, doing re-con missions and crazy stuns that Echo called ''fun'', fun that was not on Fives' list.

Echo is just another ordinary brother in the GAR, but to him, Fives believes that he is different, that he is more unique than the others, the clone always amused him since they were only cadets, they stuck close together, like a man and his shadow.

Every clone must have their fate, fates that the clones themselves cannot decide. When the time comes, they can only accept it, acceptance being the only thing keeping them at peace before they met their demises.

Echo last moments was not pleasant for Fives to hear: he didn't even say his last words to his fallen brother. He couldn't believe that splitting up would've resulted in his beloved brother's death, when before he would've scolded Echo for echoing every orders they had been given, only Echo's voice now echoed throughout his mind from that point on.

And he lives on, knowing he is the last of his di'kut squad, a squad he grew up with, a squad of useless clones, a squad of just five brothers who grew attached to each other, and now, something was soothing him, as now he knows that Echo was with his brothers, who died so soon leaving only him behind in loneliness.

And he'll just have to live with it, to try to survive, to try to stay down, to try to follow orders, and to try to forget everything. He tried and tried, only to meet with failure, of memories and sadness that now clung permanently around his quarters.

"Guys, we've got to follow orders, come on…"

Like a whisper, like a wind passing by, like almost everything in his short life, he wakes up, expecting to see his brothers surrounding him, but he only wakes up to find that his room was very much empty, and hearing his brothers chuckling at him for his silliness.

They are not here anymore, but to him, everything echoes around him, like whispers and voices that only he could hear, but he couldn't touch its owners.

So the years went by, and everything keep happening, its happened so fast that Fives couldn't easily catch up with the events occurring around him, with only flashbacks and voices keeping him occupied.

It's keeping him from insanity, from the death that was around crawling everywhere.

He was soon sent on a mission to the outer rim, replacing his orders when he was supposed to follow Anakin Skywalker on the planet of Ringo Vinda.

It had changed everything, the chip incident had gone by without his notice, and everything was covered up by the time he got back from his mission, and everything was blank to him about a clone trooper named ''Tup''.

His fate had changed, changed from bad, changed from his supposed demise to worst, to the worst he had ever experienced in his own eyes.

The war was over in a blink of an eye, a blink, then another blink, he watched with his eyes blinking behind his helmet, one blink followed by another.

Dead Jedi, younglings, children of the force.

Caused by the hand of his general, and his own brothers

This was happening before his eyes, beside him where others who just can only watch in horror.

Even Fives can sense the horror behind captain Rex's helmet, he can see the captain trembling, a statue stood in place, too much.

When he notice the four figures standing before him, glaring at him with death in their eyes, they watched him, with a blaster in his hand, Fives shot.

He wanted them to get out of his head, it was enough, enough for him to suffer from their deaths, and now they appeared before him, instead of their own voices and whispers.

And he chased those ghosts of the past to inside of the temple, the memories and the voices came back to haunt him again while he's running on his feet, putting behind the terrors that happening around him.

His brothers killing every Jedi they found, even the youngest.

Fives keeps running and running after the shadows of his past, the past he wanted to get rid of.

But he stands still before a figure before him, a Jedi.

A Jedi where his past ghost are standing right behind, still glaring at him, and they disappeared behind the Togrutan master.

The woman who had advised him and his brothers to work as a team, to work together, and unite them together with the wisdom of a Jedi, and she had understood his squad.

Shaak Ti.

And she is vulnerable to him, as he realised he's standing behind her back.

His finger reached for the trigger, as the voices echoed through his mind again, the time when they got that poll from the practice Citadel, the time when they finally worked together as a team, all because of her giving them another chance, giving them an opportunity to fight, and she had understood his squad and himself.

And she is staring at him when he got himself lost in his thoughts.

He can kill her now, his hand trembling, with some of his best memories about his brothers caused by her and that maintenance Clone 99, but if it wasn't for her, he and Echo would have never become ARC troopers, but because of her, his brothers got killed.

And he must kill her for that, but something within him said that it wasn't her fault. Who's fault is it? Who else is there to blame but the woman standing before him? Who? He yells this in his mind, to the forever haunting voices.

But he and his brothers would have never been considered soldiers if not by her, and he would have never been a man like he was today, facing his blaster at her, at the woman he owned so much to.

And he can feel his knees give in, his head bowed down, his blaster dropping to the blood-stained floor, and he sobbed.

But Shaak noticed his every thought, as a Jedi, she can sense it and read it. Echo always had to remind Fives about that every time, even from the first time they met a Jedi, and that Jedi is standing before him now, her lightsaber drawn.

''Do it…..'' he said with a whisper, hoping for her to end him, to let him finally get out of his own madness, to be with his brothers, to be free.

''I am sorry for your loses, Fives….''

And so Shaak left, as quickly as she came for him, with her hand on his shoulder.

She did remembered the useless squad of clones called the ''Domino Squad'', and she gave them her understanding and sympathy, as she had faith in every clones she oversaw, but they are the ones who made her proud her the most, to prove their possibilities of becoming soldiers.

And she sensed his thoughts, and he was the only one left, the sole survivor of his squad, but now, it was not a squad anymore, just a man who suffered too much.

A man with a twisted mind and deep suffering, he misses his brothers, the useless di'kuts he once hated so much.

But now its only him, alone in this world, in this place where no one understands him, no one to share his pains with, or to help him, only voices like wind passing his into his ear every day, haunting him, teasing him, and killing him.

And he's missing them, in flesh.

The next morning, they found him, in his helmet, blast mark on his helmet, and inside his helmet, he was smiling.

He was free.


End file.
